1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to form-fitting articles, such as athletic shoes, and a method for providing customized form-fitted articles.
2. Background Art
Individuals are concerned with fit when buying items to be worn, such as articles of footwear or sportswear. For example, while articles of footwear and sportswear come in a variety of sizes, it is rare to find an article of footwear or sportswear that is the perfect fit. Often, in the case of footwear, individuals must buy additional inserts such as heel grippers to prevent the wearer's foot from rubbing against the heel of the shoe or arch supports to support the arch and prevent pronation. In some instances, individuals may have two differently shaped feet so that it is necessary to buy footwear having a different size and/or width for each foot. However, a vast majority of individuals ignore the less than perfect fit and in so doing minimize their comfort, performance, and, sometimes, safety. One potential side effect of not having a good fit is that it may lead to injury over time. Comfort, performance, and injury prevention are important to everyone, but are particularly important to athletes.
In the past, heat moldable materials have been used in some ski boots along with rigid, inflexible outer shells. The heat moldable material was generally a thick foam liner or stiffener that could be molded to the contour of a wearer's foot. In general, such ski boots were designed for stiffness and support and the heat moldable materials used were generally semi-rigid, foam-based materials that would lose their ability to reform upon repeated heat molding.
Also in the past, some heat moldable materials have been used as heel counters and toe boxes in non-athletic, dress shoes. The heat moldable material used was generally thick, designed for stiffness, and any purposeful heat molding is thought to have been limited to that done in the shoe factory.
Accordingly, a need exists for articles of footwear and sportswear that can be customized and form-fitted to an individual that include a flexible and reusable heat moldable material.